


Part of Her is Missing and Nobody Will Listen

by KelliDiane



Series: Runaway Love [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, girl!Niall, not tagging rape anymore since theyre in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn watches the two and smiles softly. "Are you happy we ended up this way? I know you didn't like the outcome at first, but are you happy now?"</p><p>"I don't like that we can't be a family, but I'm not mad about it." Not anymore at least.</p><p>"Hey, we are a family." He makes her look at him. "Maybe not in a conventional way, but we are. You hear me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Her is Missing and Nobody Will Listen

Perrie starts kissing Zayn’s neck and up towards his jaw. “I’m in the mood, babe.”

Zayn hums in the back of his throat. He’s trying to watch the Derby County match. “That’s nice, babe.”

"Can we go upstairs?" She runs her hand up his thigh.

He shakes his head, barely registering her words. “No, just stay right here. Don’t need to go upstairs.”

"Well we can do it here too." She starts unbuttoning his jeans.

Zayn jerks a bit and looks down at her. “What are you doing? Stop!”

"I want to have sex with my husband!" Perrie glares, annoyed.

"Well, I’m not in the mood." Zayn says with a huff as he gets up and heads towards the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? You’re never in the mood!" Perrie stands following after him.

He grabs a bowl and fills it with cereal and busies himself so he doesn’t have to look at her. “I’m in the mood, but you’re never home. Maybe if you cut your hours we might actually have a family by now.”

"Is that what you want me to do? I’ll do it." Perrie just wants her husband back.

"I’ve wanted a family for the past five years of our marriage. Now that you’re ready, I’m not." Zayn says as he turns around. "Look, I’m happy that I married you, but I’m not sure we’re on the same page anymore."

"What are you trying to say? Zayn, please!" Perrie is begging now.

"We’ll talk about this later. You need to get to bed so you can get up for work tomorrow." He still won’t look at her.

"Fine!" Perrie storms upstairs slamming the bedroom door shut.

Zayn sighs and picks up his cell. He texts Niall, wanting hear her voice. ‘Call me?’

Niall looks at the message on her phone dialing Zayn’s number.

Zayn smiles when he sees a picture of Theo and Niall flash across his screen. He swipes his thumb across the screen and brings the device to his ear. “Hey, beautiful.”

Niall smiles at the sound of his voice. “Hi. How is everything?”

"Stressful. Perrie is being ridiculous. I can’t wait for you to be eighteen." He sighs and heads back to the living room to lounge on the couch. "You still coming over after classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if that’s alright with you. I’ll be bringing Theo so you can spend time with him as well." Niall grins when Theo starts babbling.

Zayn laughs lightly. “Of course it’s okay, babe.” He’s silent for a moment. “I think I’m divorcing Perrie soon.”

"You are?" Niall can’t help but feel a little happy about it.

"After tonight, I think we’re definitely headed that way a lot faster than I thought." Zayn says quietly. He doesn’t need Perrie hearing this.

"Shit, I think I hear my mom. I’ll talk to you later though! I love you!" Niall whispers hurriedly.

"Love you too." Zayn says before hanging up the phone. He sighs and runs his hand over the small bulge in his sweats. Just Niall’s voice does that to him and he doesn’t feel guilty at all.

——————

"You’re too heavy." Niall sighs looking at Theo in her arms. She manages to make it to the porch knocking on the door.

Zayn opens and smiles brightly. “Hey, love.” His face changes to one of wonder. “Hey there, baby boy. You’re getting so big!”

Theo looks up at Zayn sucking and drooling all over his fingers. Niall rolls her eyes entering. “How are you?”

"Good." He shuts the door behind her before leaning in to kiss her. "How was classes?"

"Annoying, but I got through them." She kisses back sitting on the couch with Theo.

Zayn takes Theo from her and bounces him on his knee. “How’s your mother? I know she quit her job to stay home with Theo.”

"She’s good. I don’t think she minds; she’s in love with Theo I swear." Niall is too of course, but her mum really loves Theo.

"I wish I was around more often for him, but we both know why I can’t." He sighs and holds him close.

"I don’t want to think about that. He’s happy now at least." She beams at Theo.

Theo giggles and claps at his mum’s face. He reaches out and takes ahold of Zayn’s shirt tightly as he reaches for Niall’s necklace.

"I can’t believe he’s already nine months old." Zayn says softly.

"I can’t either." Niall let’s Theo tug at her necklace watching him closely.

The small child coos and starts to gum at the metal pendant around her neck.

Niall laughs easily petting his hair softly. “You’re perfect.”

Zayn watches the two and smiles softly. “Are you happy we ended up this way? I know you didn’t like the outcome at first, but are you happy now?”

"I don’t like that we can’t be a family, but I’m not mad about it." Not anymore at least.

"Hey, we are a family." He makes her look at him. "Maybe not in a conventional way, but we are. You hear me?"

"Yes." She sighs turning her gaze away. She doesn’t feel like they are a couple.

Zayn pulls her close till she’s pressed against his side. “I promise. We’ll be together soon enough.”

Niall nods ducking her head and sighing. She isn’t sure if she should believe him.

He just holds her and rubs gently at her back. Theo yawns and buries his face in Zayn’s neck and slowly falls asleep there. Zayn isn’t much farther behind.

——————

"Za- oh. Hi, Niall." Perrie quietly shuts the door looking at the two sitting on the couch.

Zayn rouses when he hears Perrie’s voice. “Hey. You’re home early.”

"Yeah… Uh, how are you?" She looks at how close they both are, but thinks nothing of it.

"Good. Good." He shifts and looks over at Theo in his arms and kisses the boy’s head gently. "Niall, you should head home. Your mum is probably looking for her grandson."

"Yeah, sorry. Just thought I’d bring Theo over." Niall carefully stands making sure Theo stays asleep in her arms.

"I’ll walk you out." Zayn says as he stands and hurries her out to the porch. He shuts the door behind them, grateful for the darkness around them. "I’ll call you tonight, yeah?"

"Okay. I should go, he’s kinda heavy. And asleep." She looks down at the small baby.

Zayn wraps an arm around her lower back and pulls her in close. He ducks his head down and presses their lips together. “I love you and Theo.”

"We love you too. We’ll be back later." She kisses him on the mouth heading off down the street.

He watches them go before heading back inside. “You’re home pretty early.” He quips to his wife as he sits back on the couch ready to ignore her once more.

"I said I’d cut my hours back so I did." Perrie hangs her coat up taking a seat next to him.

"I didn’t think you actually would." He shrugs as he flips the television on.

"Would you like me to cook dinner? I can if you want." Perrie smiles at him.

"Sure. That would be great." Zayn says as he turns on the X factor.

"Then after we can try for that family." Perrie smiles leaning over and softly kisses his chin.

"Perrie…" Zayn sighs. "Babe, we need to talk about a family first. What if I’m not ready for a family?"

"You’ve been saying you were ready for the past year and a half!" She doesn’t understand the sudden change.

Zayn closes his eyes in frustration and pats the couch. “Just sit down so we can talk about it.”

Perrie sighs sitting back down on the opposite end of the sofa.

"Why do you suddenly want a family? I’ve wanted one since we got married and now that I don’t want one, I’m the bad guy? That’s the impression I’m getting from you." Zayn says looking at her. He knows why he doesn’t want a family anymore. He wants his children to have a mother who will be there for him.

"I didn’t want one right away, but I’m ready- we’re ready. I’ll quit my job if I need to, I want this, Zayn. I want it." She reaches over grabbing his hand.

He looks down at her pale hand against his tan skin and holds it tightly. “Why now though? What made you want a family?”

"I don’t know, I think seeing you with Niall’s baby. I can see how good you are with him and I want that with our own kids."

Zayn swallows the lump in his throat and pulls her close and holds her tight. “I want to be that way with my kids. I do. I love you, I really do.”

Perrie kisses him smiling. “I’m so happy. I want this so much.”

"Yeah… Let’s eat. I didn’t take a lunch at work." Zayn says quietly. He can’t believe he just agreed to this.

"I’ll go cook!" She gets up heading off to the kitchen happily.

Zayn sighs and grabs at his phone. ‘I love you. Hope you got Theo up for dinner. xx’

‘Yeah, right now he has carrot mix all over his face. I’ll send you a picture.’

Zayn smiles brightly as the blue eyes stare through the screen. Orange mush is smeared across the skin and it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. ‘He’s so adorable, babe. I can’t wait till the three of us can be together at dinner time.’

'I can't wait either. He's been seeing grandmomma too much.'

‘I’ll call you later. It’s dinner time.’ Zayn pockets his phone and goes to watch his wife in the kitchen. “What are you making?”

"Chicken and mashed potatoes." Perrie murmurs peeling the potatoes.

"Want some help?" He asks moving in behind her to grab her hands to peel the potato with her.

"It would be greatly appreciated." She kisses his neck smiling.

He chuckles and hums into her ear as they continue to make dinner together. “L is for the way you look at me…”

"O is for the only one I see." Perrie continues.

"V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore." Zayn sings into her ear, kissing the skin there softly.

Perrie hasn’t felt this loved in a long while, but it’s never felt more reassuring that Zayn is her one and only. “I love you.”

"I love you too." He mumbles quietly. He grabs her hips lightly and sways them as they finish the potatoes.

Perrie leans back against him. “How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?”

Zayn nods and presses his lips to her neck, biting lightly at the skin there. “Works for me. Come on.”

Perrie drops the potato peeler tugging Zayn upstairs.

——————-

Zayn moves carefully off the bed, grabbing his boxers and his phone. He looks back at his wife before creeping down the stairs and dialling Niall’s number.

"Hullo?" Niall’s halfway to sleep when she answers getting up and leaving before she can wake Theo up.

"Hey, babe… Did I wake you?" He’s in the kitchen sitting at the table hoping that this conversation goes the way he wants.

"It’s alright. I hadn’t fallen asleep yet." She yawns nonetheless curling up on her couch.

Zayn smiles softly, but it soon drops off his face. “Baby, I have something I need to tell you.”

"Alright, what is it?" Niall asks covering her mouth to stifle another yawn.

"I don’t want there to be any secrets between us and I feel like you need to know immediately. I, uh…" Zayn doesn’t know how to tell her that he’s slept with Perrie. It was just that Perrie was finally ready for a family.

"Tell me." Niall sits up suddenly anxious and worried.

"I slept with Perrie." Zayn chokes out. "It was an accident. I’m so sorry. She was talking about wanting a kid and I don’t get to see my son that often and I just… I caved. I’m so, so sorry."

"Why?" Niall’s whispering now looking at her lap and feeling tears in her eyes.

Zayn grabs at his hair and heads to the living room, pacing nervously. “I’m so sorry, babe. I know I was saying divorce last night and I meant it. I love you, I really do.”

"Zayn?" Perrie asks from where she’s standing on the stairs her entire body shaking.

He twirls around, staring at her. “I’ll call you back. Don’t go to bed.” He hangs up and looks at Perrie. “Let me explain…”

"No. No, don’t… Don’t come near me." Perrie heads upstairs to their bedroom rifling through their closet until she finds a suitcase.

"Perrie," Zayn follows her up. "Come on, love. Do I even get to say anything?" He doesn’t know what he’d say. She can’t know about Theo.

"Do you get to say anything? Do you get to say anything? I devoted five years to you and you get someone pregnant? And you ignore me for the past year? No, you don’t get to say anything." Perrie moves to her dresser tossing clothes into her suitcase.

"You’re always working!" Zayn says agitated. She wasn’t pinning this all on him. "I haven’t ignored you for a year, I gave up trying to get your attention. I wanted to have a family with you, but that’s hard to do when you get home at eleven at night and leave at four in the morning."

Perrie closes her eyes. “If you wanted a divorce you could have told me. You didn’t have to stay and pretend you still love me.”

"I do love you… I’m just not in love with you.” Zayn sighs. He just wants Niall here with him and in his arms.

"You didn’t have to sleep with someone. You could have told me, you could have." She sets her ring on the dresser heading out of the room with her bag.

"Perrie…" He heads after her, stopping at the top of the stairwell looking down to where she stood, one foot out the door. "If you end up with a kid after tonight, let me know, yeah? I still want to be part of their life."

"I don’t think you really reserve that right to my life anymore." She shakes her head tears flowing down her cheeks.

Zayn watches as Perrie leaves and the door closes behind her. His phone vibrating in his pocket pulls him from his staring. “Niall?”

Niall doesn’t know where to begin or what to say. She doesn’t want to talk to him. “Why would you sleep with her?”

"Niall, it was an accident. I promise. It shouldn’t have happened and it’ll never happen again." Zayn says softly.

"I don’t even know why I called." Niall hangs up in tears.

"Niall! Niall?" Zayn sighs and sits against the wall in his hallway. He just lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

——————

Greg groans as he drops onto his bed. Theo had been crying all morning and he’s pretty sure he failed his Literature exam. He feels like he’s earned a nap.

Niall finally manages to get Theo to sleep in his crib groaning. She heads off to Greg’s room afterwards knocking on his door.

"Come in." He shouts from where his face is buried in his pillow. He rolls his eyes, thinking it’s his mother.

"Greg? Can I talk to you?" Niall closes the door shuffling her feet.

He frowns at his sister’s voice, shuffling over so there’s room for her. “What’s wrong? You sound like someone stole your cookie.”

"I… Well Zayn slept with Perrie and I don’t know how to feel?" Niall’s not as upset as she had been.

"Why don’t you know how to feel?" Greg asks softly. He’s not a relationship expert, but he’ll do his best.

"I’m upset that he slept with her, but they’re married and maybe I’m in the wrong since he’s cheating on her." Niall sighs sitting down.

Greg sits up and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “This is why I didn’t want you getting involved with him.”

"He’s Theo’s dad." And she loves him, fallen hard.

"I think you need to stay away from him for a few days. Give yourself a chance to decide if he’s what you need right now." Greg says softly as he shifts and pulls her into a loose embrace.

"Okay." As much as it hurts it might be for the best.

"Theo needs his dad, but you might not need him as anything other than a man who you occasionally see." He doesn’t really know if this is good advice or not.

"I get where you’re coming from, but I just need time to think." Niall feels safe with her brother.

He holds her tighter. “I’ll kick his ass if I need to.” He kisses her hair and rests his head on top of hers.

Niall giggles kissing his cheek. “Thanks. You’re the best you know that?”

"I try." He says smugly. "Don’t tell anyone though. I have a reputation to keep."

"Trust me I wouldn’t." Niall sticks her tongue out at him.

——————

Niall is glad school is over. It’s been a long day and she wants to relax with Theo. She heads up the porch stairs only to find a box addressed to her. “Oh.”

She opens the door before picking up the package and carrying it inside.

"Where’s Theo? There he is!" Maura says excitedly as she plays peek-a-boo with her grandson. She looks up as her daughter enters. "Mummy’s home!"

"Hi, Theo!" Niall gets on her knees while tossing her backpack on the couch.

The baby giggles and crawls over towards Niall, recognising his mother instantly.

Niall picks Theo up kissing his cheeks. “Hi! Gosh, you’re so big and beautiful!”

Maura eyes the package. “What’s that? I didn’t hear a mailman knock or anything.”

"I don’t know. I found it on the porch." Niall sets Theo down.

Theo frowns and grabs at the material on her legs and makes a huffy sound.

"I’ll go get the box cutter. Your son wants your attention." Maura says with a laugh as she gets to her feet from the floor.

Niall scoops him back up blowing a raspberry on his stomach. “Mumma missed you.”

Theo makes a noise in the back of his throat as if trying to reciprocate the sentiment. “Mmmm…. Aaaaa!” “Did you say mamma? Oh my god!” Niall is so excited.

"Ma! Mama!" Theo squeals with delight. He giggled and claps his hands. "Mama! Mama!"

Maura comes back in the room and hands Niall the knife. “You’re saying your first word.”

"He’s saying mama! I’ve never been so happy and excited and I don’t know." Niall beams at Theo kissing his face.

The baby giggles and coos and reaches for the knife in Maura’s hand.

"Nope! This is for mummy." She hands the sharp blade over to Niall.

Niall takes it shaking her head at Theo setting him back down. She stabs into the tape cutting until she could lift the flaps up.

Maura holds Theo in her lap until the knife is put up away from him. “What is it?”

"Toys." Niall starts taking baby toys out setting them on the ground next to her until she comes across a note.

Theo giggles and claps his hands as he reaches for the brightly coloured objects.

"I guess daddy does love you, precious." Maura grabs a toy for him to play with.

Niall smiles softly, even if it hurts to think about him. “I know he does.”

'My dearest, Niall. I love you so much. I'm truly sorry about what happened with Perrie. You have every right to be angry with me. I'm writing to tell you that Perrie is gone for good. She's not here anymore. I'm in love with you and want you back. I love you so, so much. Love, your baby daddy.'

Niall folds the note sliding it into her back pocket. “Well daddy definitely loves you.”

Theo squirms from Maura’s grasp and gets to the carpet to play with his new toys. He offers one up to Niall. “Mama?”

Niall takes it shaking the rattle. “Thank you, baby.”

"So what does the note say? Any idea who it’s from?" Maura asks, trying to feign nonchalance.

"It’s from the dad. Just saying he loves Theo." Niall shrugs trying to be nonchalant.

"Cute. I have to get dinner ready." She gets us and heads off to the kitchen. "Are we ever going to meet the father?"

"Maybe one day." Niall doesn’t look at her instead rattling a toy in front of Theo.

————-

Zayn sighs as he heads up the steps to Niall’s door. He knows the only ones home are Niall and Theo since the rest of the family left earlier. He knocks and waits nervously at the door.

Niall just barely tucks Theo in when she heads towards the door opening it. “Oh. Hi.”

"Hey… Can I come in and talk? I owe you an apology." Zayn looks shyly at the floor and scuffs his shoes against the wood floor.

"Come in. Be quiet though, Theo is taking a nap." She leaves the door open.

He quickly heads in and shuts the door before heading into the living room with Niall. “So, first, I’m extremely sorry. It’s never going to happen again. I’ve already started the paperwork for the divorce.”

"I’m sorry I got mad at you." Niall sighs hugging him around the waist.

"You have every right to be angry. I broke your trust and I’m sorry." He holds her tightly. And kisses her hair.

"It’s okay Zayn." Niall kisses his stomach through his shirt.

"I love you and before Perrie takes everything from me, I bought you this." He pulls a ring box from his pocket.

"What… What is it?" Niall opens the box gasping.

"I know that you can’t legally marry me yet, but can you please be my fiancé?" Zayn asks softly.

Niall nods her head hugging him tightly. “Yeah! Yes, I’ll be your fiance.”

Zayn smiles and leans down to kiss her lovingly. “I love you so much.”

"I love you too." Niall sits down on the couch yawning.

Zayn sits down as well and slips the ring onto her finger. “I’m sorry for all the shit I’ve put you through, but I promise that the only one for me is you.”

Niall curls against him snuggling as close as she can. “You’re my one and only.”

"I’m so happy Theo is ours. Can’t wait till we’re properly married and can have another child." He rubs at her stomach softly, letting his hand glide lower down to the front of her pants.

Niall moans closing her eyes, breath caught in her throat. “Zayn, please.”

"Do you really want me, babe?" Zayn says softly. He rubs along the front the front of her pants wanting to get her all worked up.

"Yes, yes I want you so bad." She moans rutting up against his fingers.

"Strip for me, babe." He whispers quietly against her skin. He’s missed her so much that he’s not even caring about someone walking in on them.

Niall stands removing clothes until she’s naked and exposed.

Zayn reaches down and undoes his trousers, pulling his length from his boxers. He strokes himself as he looks at her. “I don’t have any condoms on me, but I want to eat you out. Sit on my face, yeah?”

Niall nods waiting until he lies down before straddling his face.

He leans up a bit and gently and softly runs his tongue over her folds. “You’re so delicious tasting, babe.”

"Zayn." Niall groans her breath picking up and catching in her throat.

The sound of his name urges Zayn to wrap his arms around his thighs and bring her down so she’s resting against his face. His tongue pushes past her folds and licks generously at her clit.

"Oh!" She thrusts down onto his tongue rocking her hips back and forth.

He lets his hand come to rest on her ass, kneading the flesh between his fingers. His tongue probes at her entrance, licking up the liquid dripping from her.

"Zayn, please! Please I need something." She’s throbbing needing something.

He moves his hand back, bringing it soundly back onto her ass, the slapping sound echoing around the room.

"Shit!" She groans body jerking forward trying to get farther down on his tongue.

He sucks the small bundle of nerves into his mouth and slaps her again. He pulls back to catch a breath. “Come on, baby. Come for me.”

"Fuck, Zayn," Niall moans and orgasms all at once her breath being knocked out of her.

Zayn licks tentatively at her folds before kissing her centre and scooting her down so he can see her face. “You’re so beautiful like this, babe.”

Niall lies down on top of him her chest still heaving. “Zayn? Can… Can I ask you something important?”

"Of course. What is it?" He kisses at her forehead lightly.

"Well… You used to love Perrie." It’s more of a statement than a question.

He frowns. “Yeah?”

"You loved her then as she got older you stopped. I’m twelve and I… Are you going to stop loving me when I get old?" It’s been bothering her since Perrie left Zayn.

"It’s not because she got old. We wanted completely different things and she wasn’t willing to compromise on anything. It was an unhappy five years." Zayn says quietly.

"So you won’t stop loving me when I get old?" She closes her eyes trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill.

"Never, babe. You’re the mother of my child. You’re the only thing I need in my life." He kisses her hair and sighs.

Theo wakes up, screaming and crying.

Niall has to scramble to get dressed running upstairs and taking him out of his crib.

Zayn follows after tucking himself back into his pants, wanting to see his son and where he slept. He waits in the doorway, watching Niall take care of Theo. “Can I try and calm him down?”

"Yeah, if you want." She carefully hands the crying baby over.

Zayn smiles as Theo is placed in his arms. “Hi, Theo. You’re so precious. Daddy loves you so much.” He coddles and bounces the boy hoping to calm him down.

Theo looks up at Zayn hiccuping and sniffling, but his crying subsides.

"There we go. Aren’t you the cutest?" He presses a soft kiss to his son’s head and holds him close. "What do you need, baby boy? Food?"

Theo just fusses trying to find his mummy for food.

"Niall, can you get me a bottle? I think he’s hungry." Zayn says as he holds the squirming boy.

"Alright, hold on." She heads downstairs to use the microwave.

Zayn continues to coo and love on his son. “How big is Theo? Sooooo big!” He blows raspberries on the boy’s soft tummy.

Theo just continues to make a fussy cry, batting his arms.

After testing it on her skin Niall comes up with the warm milk handing it to Zayn.

"Is this what you want?" Zayn says happily as he places the nipple of bottle against Theo’s lips.

Theo cups it with his fingers drinking gratefully.

He smiles and looks up to Niall. “He’s so big. Before you know it, he’ll be walking and talking.”

"He’s been saying mama." Niall smiles running her finger down Theo’s cheek.

"You’ve been saying mama? You’re such a smart little boy. You make mummy and daddy so proud and happy." Zayn say as he moves to sit in the chair across the room.

Theo just looks at him continuing to drink from the bottle.

Once the bottle is empty, Zayn holds the boy close. “Is he walking yet?”

"No, but he’s been using the coffee table to stand." Niall watches as Theo dozes off.

"I just want to be able to love my son without secrets." Zayn says softly as he places the boy in his crib once more.

"I want to love you without any secrets." Niall goes down the staircase sitting back on the couch.

Zayn follows, but looks at his watch sadly. “I have to go. I have a meeting with my lawyer to start finalising the divorce papers.”

Niall nods leaning up and kissing him. “Okay. I love you.”

"I love you too. As soon as I’m an unmarried man, I’ll take you out for dinner." He kisses her, running his fingers through her hair. "I’ll call you tonight."

"Alright. I’ll be waiting." Niall sends him a smile.

——————

Perrie sighs sitting down on a conference room chair in front of the lawyer explaining her side of things. “So I caught him on the phone with his mistress.”

"I wouldn’t want a mistress if you were home and actually interested in spending time with me." Zayn mutters bitterly. He understands that this divorce is his fault, but she isn’t completely blameless.

"You could have told me instead of fucking some slut." Perrie growls.

Zayn glares over at the blonde. “Don’t you ever call her that. She’s more of a woman than you’ll ever be.”

"I highly doubt that. Sleeping with a married man, a good for nothing whore." She wants to get him worked up.

Mark Tomlinson, Zayn’s lawyer, frowns. “Missus Malik, you can’t blame my client for wanting someone who actually meets his needs and cares about him. From what I’ve heard from Zayn and what just poured from your vile mouth, he should have divorced you long ago.”

Des Styles, Perrie’s lawyer, fires back. “Miss Edwards has had to endure pain and suffering while Mister Malik broke the sanctity of their marriage, a vow they made together.”

"Pain and suffering? Please! She’s already back to working eighteen hour days." Zayn snaps back at the man and rolls his eyes. "She so upset by the whole thing."

"I quit my job actually." Perrie murmurs looking at her lap.

Zayn shrugs. “That’s your problem now. That has nothing to do with me.”

"If it’s anyone who isn’t upset it’s mister Malik." Des says gesturing to Zayn.

"Damn right, I’m not upset. I’ve been wanting to do this for at least a year, but I waited to see if things got any better." Zayn says testily.

Their divorce lawyer sighs. “The house will go to Miss Edwards.”

"No way. I bought it and did all the up keeping." Zayn says adamantly.

"Both of your names are on the lease and considering you don’t have a prenuptial agreement she will get the house and you will get the car."

Mark shakes his head. “Zayn put all the work into that house and she’s already moved out. He’ll keep the house and she can have the car.”

"My decision is final. He either agrees or the house and car will go to Miss Edwards." The lawyer pushes the contract towards them.

Zayn begrudgingly grabs the pen and signs his name. “There. Now go ruin someone else’s life. I’m sure you could work a street corner or something.”

"Thank you." Perrie shakes his hand sending Zayn an overly cheerful smile.

Zayn gets a thought and smiles back just as brightly. “Have fun living there. I’m glad you got the house because we just about had sex on every surface in there. Have fun with that.”

Perrie rolls her eyes. “I still got the house. Have fun moving back in with your parents or your slut and your bastard child.”

He watches her leave and has the urge to just punch her. He refrains though. He has a son, he can’t afford an assault charge on his record.

——————

Zayn finishes putting the last of his stuff into the car. His trunk is full with his clothes and his books, movies, and music fill the back seat. He looks up at his house for the last time, a small sense of glee filling him as he thinks of the new decor awaiting Perrie.

He gets in and drives two houses down until he comes to Niall’s home. Sighing, he grabs the cardboard box in the front seat that’s filled with toys for Theo and heads up to knock on the door.

Niall answers the door and frowns. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

Zayn looks at the box in his hands. “Uh, Perrie and my divorce is finalised. She got the house so I have to find a new place to live. Not sure where I’ll end up, so I wanted to drop these off for Theo.”

Niall can’t help but be upset taking the box. “But how will you… Tutor me?”

"I still know where you live and you have my cell phone number. Just text me when you need me." He looks to the ground, not happy about having to leave her like this.

Bobby comes to see who’s at the door, a bit surprised. “Hello, Zayn. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

"Just saying goodbye to my favourite student. I’m moving since Perrie got the house." Zayn says with a shrug. "I’m still looking, but I don’t plan on going far."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He looks around Zayn to his packed car.

The darker male shakes his head. “Not until I can find a flat. If I can’t find one in two weeks, I’ll have to head back up to Yorkshire and home to Bradford.”

"Well as long as Maura is alright with it, you can stay with us." Bobby gestures to his home.

Theo crawls in between Niall’s legs giggling when he sees Zayn.

Zayn gapes at Bobby, bending down to pick the boy up. “Sir, I couldn’t. You already have so much to worry about what with this cutie crawling around everywhere.”

"You’re a grown man we don’t need to watch your every move." Bobby sends him a smile.

Maura heads in from the kitchen. “The wind is frightful today! Shut the damn- Zayn! I didn’t know it was you at the door. Come in, come in!”

"Maura, Zayn here needs a place to stay." He looks towards her waiting for a reaction.

"I think the couch in the den pulls out into a bed. He can stay there if he wants." Maura says with a shrug and without hesitation.

Zayn smiles brightly. “You all are too kind. If you’re really sure it’s okay, then I’ll take you up on that offer.”

"Theo, you have a new friend." Niall smiles then thinks. "Theo, where’s mama?"

The baby reaches out for the blonde. “Mama! Mama!”

Zayn smiles and hands the squirming mass over. “So good, Theo! You’re such a big boy!”

Niall takes Theo kissing his nose and cheeks. “You’re my good boy.”

Maura smiles. “Well, I hope you like lasagna. That’s what I’m making for dinner.”

Niall steps aside for Zayn to come in. “Well don’t just stand there come in.”

Zayn smiles and steps inside, shutting the door behind him. “You really are too nice.”

"It’s no problem, Zayn." Bobby smiles heading back to the kitchen to finish his coffee.

Greg comes bounding down the stairs, stopping to glare at the darker male. “What are you doing here?”

"He’s going to be staying with us." Niall says happily heading into the living room.

"What! I thought we were mad at him? You hurt my little sister!" Greg growls.

"Greg, shut up. He’s going through a divorce." She glares at him.

"You’re just blinded by your feelings." He rolls his eyes and heads into the kitchen.

"Is he going to hate me the entire time I’m here?" Zayn says with a sigh.

"Ignore him. Why don’t we play with Theo?" She looks down and beams at the baby.

Zayn laughs and takes his son. “I’m going to have so much more time with you, baby.”

"It worked out for the best." Niall sneaks in a quick kiss.

——————

It’s been two weeks since Zayn has moved in with the Horan’s and he’s been looking for flats near by when he’s not working. He usually asks if anyone wants to go with him to look and Niall always says yes and Theo comes along too. It really feels like a family picking out a flat together.

Today is Sunday though and Zayn is relaxing on the couch with Niall next to him and Theo in his lap. He’s been cooing and playing with his son for a good hour now and he’s ready to try something new. “Can you say Zayn? Zzzzzz-aaaaayyyyy-nnnnn!”

Niall smiles at that watching both of them.

Theo just looks at him in confusion tilting his head to the side.

Greg rolls his eyes at the scene. He’s still unhappy about Zayn living with them, but Niall’s happy.

"Come on, Theo. Zayn. You can do it." Zayn coos softly.

Theo looks at Niall giggling. “Mama! Mama!”

Maura looks on in amusement. She’s loved having Zayn here. The male will do whatever’s asked, even cleaning a bathroom. “I don’t think you’ll have much luck there, Zayn.”

Zayn shrugs. “Trying can’t hurt though.” He runs his fingers against Theo’s back, wanting him to say his name.

Theo looks at Niall. “Mama.” Then turns to look at Zayn. “Dada.”

Zayn freezes and looks to Niall. He’s so happy to hear his son call him ‘dada,’ but it’s so worrisome too.

Maura burst into laughter. “Well, that’s the wrong name.” She looks to Bobby, happy in that moment.

Bobby just laughs with her. “The father won’t be happy knowing Theo is calling someone else Dada.”

Theo just giggles. “Dada! Dada!”

Zayn looks to Niall uncertain. “Am I going to be dada then?”

Greg looks on in frustration. “No, you’re Zayn. He needs to know the difference.”

Niall wants to glare at Greg, but their parents are around. “You’re Zayn, not dada.”

Zayn does his best to hold in the pout. He nods and bounces Theo a bit. “Silly, Theo. Can you say Zayn? I’m Zayn.”

"Dada." Theo is adamant pointing at Zayn’s chest while he says it.

Bobby just laughs again. “You better work on getting him to call you Zayn.”

"Yeah…" Zayn says. He hands Theo over to Niall. "Will you excuse me? I need to lie down for a moment." He’s hoping he can play this off later as sadness that he didn’t have a family with Perrie.

"Okay." Niall takes Theo without question cooing at him.

Zayn gets up slowly and heads towards the stairs, only stopping to look back at his fiancé and son. He sighs, and hopes that Niall will bring Theo up to his room. He needs to hear him call him dada.

"I think Theo is getting tired." She stands bringing Theo with her running into Zayn in the hall before he gets to his room.

Zayn looks at Theo with a small smile on his face. “Hey, Theo.” He looks to Niall. “Are you putting him down?”

"I thought you’d want to play with him up here." Niall shrugs.

"I hate that he can’t call me dada. That’s all I wanted, a family and my child to call me daddy." He takes Theo from her arms and holds him close.

"I… I’m sorry. Are you going to leave me? Perrie couldn’t give you a family and now I can’t." She looks at the ground upset.

"Hey," he reaches out and tilts her chin up, "I’m not leaving you-now or ever. You’re stuck with me." He leans in and kisses her deeply.

Niall kisses back, smiling when she pulls away. “I love you. So much.”

"I love you too." He noses at her neck, placing a soft kiss there. "I’m going to take a nap. You and Theo are more than welcome to join me."

"I don’t think I should. Wouldn’t want my parents to see if they decided to come upstairs." Niall sighs.

"Dada!" Theo says suddenly as he smiles up at Zayn.

The older male doesn’t even correct him. “I’ll just lie down with my son then.”

"Okay." She hands him Theo. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nope." He opens the door to his room and gives her one last look. "I really do mean it when I say I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him again heading down to her room.

Zayn watches her go before shutting his door behind him. He lays Theo on the bed and quickly changes into sweatpants and a ratty shirt. “Come on, Theo. It’s nap time.”

"Dada." Theo smiles batting one curled up fist at him.

"Yes, I am. I am dada." Zayn says softly as he climbs into bed and snuggles his son close and kisses his head softly. Things were finally looking up.


End file.
